


Purring and feelings

by Insanus Navicularis (DiDive)



Series: And feelings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker purrs, Precious Peter Parker, Purring Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love my two smol boys, own headcanon, this is mainly fluff and I’m sorry if I cause you diabetes or somethings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDive/pseuds/Insanus%20Navicularis
Summary: The spider that bit Peter was one of those species which purrs and the kid has to deal with the side effects of the bite, because he can stick to things, and has super senses, but he also now purrs. Tony Stark is just now hearing about this.Fluff.“"Wait- So you can purr? Like a cat?" he asked dumbfounded, but he couldn't bring himself to be weirded out because, he was going to admit, it was a bit adorable”This si my second work in my “And Feelings” collection! You don’t have to read them all to understand, they are stand alone.





	Purring and feelings

Peter and Tony were having a lazy day- Not really, they just came out of the lab after six hours straight only eating the junk food that Tony kept there and was probably a bit rotten, so they weren't having a lazy day, they were having a much needed and earned rest.

Peter was sprawled all over the couch, occupying all of its surface, with his head using one of the arms of the couch as a pillow and his feet crossed over his mentor's lap, who was in the other end of the couch, his hands on the kid's shins.

They were watching Divergent in the TV and boxes of pizza were lying in the floor, both of them with an unfinished ice cream in hands.

The scene looked like the ones you see in the advertisements of soap in the TV, it was so domestic and just... nice and comfy. They were set in a comfortable silence, Tony sometimes squeezing Peter's shin or the kid making a comment here or there about the movie.

If someone who didn't know them entered, they sure would have asked when Tony Stark got a son; the thing is that Tony himself didn't even know, he just knew that after The Vulture thing he had invited Peter over one time and now, boom! They were all domestic and familiar- not that he was going to complain though, it was a nice feeling, having someone who he knew he could trust and that he knew wasn't with him just because he was Tony Stark, of course, that influenced at first, but now they were way past the worshipping idol thing-

Peter got up from the couch to put his empty bowl of ice cream in the dishwasher, sitting besides Tony when he got back, the man putting an arm around him and smiling affectionately at his kid.

"Uh- Too young to see this" Tony teased, putting a hand over Peter's eyes when the two protagonist started to kiss roughly.

Peter laughed, shaking his head to get ride of his mentor- father figure- hands "I'm a big boy!" he protested pouting, sounding as childish as he could.

The billionaire rolled his eyes as he smiled, getting his hand off Peter's face and continuing to see the movie "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, Spider-Baby"

"I'm not a Spider-Baby, I'm a Super-Cool-And- Strong-Spider-Man" the kid said in a deep voice, but his furrowed eyebrows and the pout in his mouth made him look like a puppy. Tony laughed, bringing the kid closer.

"Sure, Spider-Baby, whatever"

Peter rolled his eyes and feigned annoyance, but the way he leaned into Tony's side and how his eyes sparkled gave him away and how much he really liked spending time with his mentor and their little teasing, he wouldn't change it for the world.

Halfway through the second movie Peter yawned and Tony felt the weight in his side more prominent, he looked down at the kid in his chest and smiled despite himself.

The way Peter's eyelids seemed heavier and how he curled himself into Tony, latching his fist in the billionaire's shirt, made the man's eyes soften a bit, and he gave the kid one gentle squeeze.

"Hey, why don't we head to bed, kiddo?" Tony murmured softly to not disturb Peter's sleepy state.

"Don't wanna" the kid complained "I'm comfy here"

"Okay, then, another movie? And what about a blanket, you must be freezing" his soft tone didn't change as he ran his hands up and down the kid's bare arms to provide him with some sort of warm.

Peter nodded and almost fell limply to the couch when suddenly his human pillow moved to stand, but his father figure caught him first and leaned him into the back of the couch.

Not so long after, or long after, Peter wasn't sure in his sleepy state, Tony came back with a bunch of blankets in hands. He began to wrap his kid in a cocoon of blankets, but the kid stopped him, his mind a little messed up because of sleep.

"No" he said, getting the blankets off himself and shoving them into Tony's chest.

"What?" 

"You too" he mumbled with a frown "You have to be warm, too"

The billionaire looked at him, surprised, before trying to explain that he didn't need to be warmer, just for Peter to say that he didn't either, and then Tony wrapped them both in a blanket, giving up as his kid leaned into his chest.

"Mhm- Comfy" Peter murmured against his chest. He felt warm and relaxed and safe in Tony's arm, the reactor's soft buzz and his father figure's breath dulling him, and the hand in Peter's hair a constant reminder of the presence besides him.

"What do you want to watch, Underoos?" Tony asked, although Peter's eyes were half closed and his concentration was probably the same as a fish's in the moment.

"Uhhh- Frozen?" the kid asked tiredly, not processing much information. Tony looked at him amused before telling FRIDAY to put it on.

The billionaire started to pull softly at the knots on the kid's hair, scratching softly at his scalp and trying to dull him to sleep, knowing that the kid had a rough week with the exams at his school. He hummed a little as he watched his kid's face slowly relax, without paying attention to the movie playing- he had seen it like a hundred times with Peter anyways-

And Peter was so relaxed and happy in that moment that his brain wasn't functioning correctly. He hadn't been so relaxed in what felt like ages, going to sleep when he felt like it and not when he finished studying an eleven sheet resume of a subject he didn't like or cared about at all.

He felt so safe and happy with his dad at his side- that sounded off, why? Oh! Tony wasn't his dad really, he was his mentor, but it was like the same thing, right?-. He moved closer to him, hiding his face in the crook of Tony's neck and sighing softly.

He didn't know why he let himself do what he did, maybe because he was too asleep to think clearly, but he did, and that ended in him wide awake and flushing like crazy.

He purred.

Like an actual purr, as if he was a freaking cat, and the worst part? He didn't stop there, it took Tony to notice it and give him a strange look- which held also alarm and concern- for him to notice what he was doing.

"Uhh- Pete?" Tony asked a little alarmed because his kid was making a strange purr who no human would be able to copy.

The man felt Peter tense at his side and straighten with a jolt, seeming wide awake and like a strawberry.

Oh god- Why did he do that? Why did he have to screw this up so badly?! It was all going great and then his super weird mutations had to slip in and ruin everything. Now Tony was going to thought that he was a weirdo or a freak, because honestly, who the heck purrs? God, he was going to die of embarrassment, he was sure.

"Uhhh- I- Wh-" he stuttered only to finally get out a strange noise that only resembled words in the bare minimum. Good, keep screwing this up, Peter, he told himself internally face palming.

"Ok, I didn't understand anything" Tony declared before softening his voice "Can you please repeat it? Clearer, kiddo?" 

"Uhh- What?"

"You were... vibrating...? Are you okay, kid?"

Tony put a hand to the kid's chest to try to feel it again, but nothing happened, he just felt the rapid beating of his kid's heart.

"Uh- Y- Yep. Every- Everything's good, Mr. Stark, don't worry, you probably imagined it" Peter tried that, maybe Tony had been as asleep as himself in the moment and believed his lie.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't, Pete" his father figure replied and Peter prepared himself mentally for the conversation that was about to come, it sure would be embarrassing.

He sighed "Okay" he said as he started to search in his brain to how exactly he was going to start this odd conversation "I- Well- I mean... Like, after the... the bite- the spider bite, when I got my powers-, I sometimes would just randomly... like, purr? As cats? And- And then I started to do some... research, and I found out that a lot of spiders made sounds, and some of them purr just like cats and I think that, maybe, it's a side effect from the bite? That the spider was of the species who purred? I know it's super strange and everything but-"

Tony cut him off for the kid's sake, trying to wrap his head around this new information about his kid- He felt a little hurt that Peter was only mentioning it now, when he thought he knew everything about him and that the kid told him everything, but he also knew that, knowing his kid, this must be super embarrassing for him, so he just decided to let it go, it didn't seem that important either.

"Wait- So you can purr? Like a cat?" he asked dumbfounded, but he couldn't bring himself to be weirded out because, he was going to admit, it was a bit adorable; the thought of his kid purring was just as strange and amusing as it was adorable and cute. And god knows the kid has done way weirder things than this.

"Um- Yeah? Unless you think that it's creepy- which you probably think and I wouldn't blame you- in that case, would you believe me if I told you you imagined it all?"

Tony laughed a little "I think it's too late for that excuse, kiddo" he ruffled his hair with affection "But I don't think it's creepy, strange? I'm not going to lie, a little, but I have seen things a whole lot stranger than this"

"So..." Peter wanted to ask what was his opinion in all of this "You aren't totally creeped out and don't want me anymore?"

"What?! Gosh- Where did you even get that idea form? Of course I won't stop lov-" he cut himself before he could say the word and make things awkward "I won't leave you just because of this, Peter!" Tony exclaimed a little offended that Peter thought that little of him.

Peter was one of the few good things that happened in his life, he wasn't going to just stop loving this kid just because he purred, it wasn't something bad, a little odd, but not bad.

"Sorry" Peter looked down, ashamed "It won't happen again, I promise"

Tony shook his head rapidly "Don't be sorry, you have nothing to apologize for. And, being honest, I don't mind, it's kind of adorable: a Spider-Baby that purrs, I can live with that"

"Oh, god" Peter put his head in his hands, but Tony was still able to see the reddening of his ears and neck.

Tony laughed and patted his head lightly.

"Really, though, I don't mind"

His kid looked up at him with red cheeks and confessed "I always hide this because then they'll think I'm weird and a freak. At first it was hard- trying to suppress the urge to purr when something I liked happened- but it became easier and easier and then I wouldn't do it, but I was just so comfy and tired and I didn't realize I was doing it until it was too late" he rambled, feeling the shame fill his body.

Tony smiled "I like you for you, for who you are, Peter. Everything, form the ramblings, to the climbing buildings thing, to the purring. Every single thing. I'm not leaving" his father figure reassured and then scrunched his nose "Gosh- That sounded so cheesy"

Peter giggled and that only helped to made him even redder "Thank you, Mr. Stark"

"It was nothing, but seriously, I don't want you to feel like you have to hide- with me at least-, promise me you won't anymore"

"I promise" his kid mumbled, embarrassed.

"Good" Tony clapped his hands before saying "Well, I think we were somewhere after all of this"

"I don't want to sleep anymore, I'm not tired" the kid whined.

"Oh? But you see, I'm gonna tell you a little secret: Spider-Babies needs their sleep, and it's already 2 am" Tony said dramatically, earning an eye roll form his kid.

"Mr. Stark" 

"Nope, c'mere and sleep" he extended his arm out and Peter leaned in his father figure chest with a smile, watching the end of Frozen.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark" he said against Tony's shirt.

"For what, Underoos?" the man started to play with his kid's hair fondly.

"Everything"

"My pleasure"

After another movie Tony had a purring and asleep child above his chest, the kid's face tucked in his neck and Tony making soothing circles in his back with one hand.

He looked down at Peter, feeling greatly content that he trusted him enough to let himself purr and be himself around Tony.

Tony kissed the kid's hair "I love you, kiddo, don't change ever" he mumbled against his kid's curls.

Then, he let himself be dulled to sleep by the soft vibration coming form the kid and the voices of the TV. 

It was one of the few days in which he slept in.

————————————————————————

After that time it had become more and more normal of Peter to purr- only in Tony's presence-, and he had to admit it was nice having someone to trust enough to be himself and not worrying about him judging or being weirder out by him.

Every time he felt too content or relaxed he would start purring unconscious and, when he realized what he was doing, he didn't stop.

Right now, he was actually in the vents, the rest of the- now pardoned- Avengers had moved back into the tower with Tony, and you could say that with him too as he was practically living there half his time when he wasn't at his apartment with May; point was, he still didn't feel very comfortable with them around, and they didn't know his identity either so he didn't want to risk it. The only interactions they had were when Tony introduced him to them as his intern and some casual ones when he would cross paths with one of them, so that was why he was in the vents.

That was, until he heard a conversation in one of the rooms he was passing, he crouched back and sat there quietly, trying to hear what they were saying.

He knew it was wrong, but in his defense, he has never done this before, just that he heard his name, and he wanted to know what the Avengers could be talking about him, more when he was trying to stay low.

It sounded like a discussion.

"-y, tell me the truth" it was... Natasha, he realized when he remembered that Wanda wasn't in the tower right now and it was clearly a female.

"I already told you! But you aren't listening: he's my intern" now it was the very well known voice of his mentor, he'd recognize it anywhere.

So, Natasha was questioning him and their story, maybe she even had some suspicions about him being Spiderman, he wouldn't be surprised as she was a trained spy and he was a terrible liar.

"That's not he truth and we both know it" 

"Well, too bad, because that is and I'm not discussing my intern anymore" he heard steps and then Natasha's voice once again.

"Okay, sorry, don't go" before she admitted "But you can't blame me, it's very strange of you to have a teenage intern when you almost don't have any adult ones, and the relationship you have with him? That's not just some intern shit" he flushed at that, he knew he had a very good relationship with his father figure, but hearing someone else say it was nice, like a reassuring that it wasn't just in his head.

"He's very special" Peter could hear the smile on Tony's words and he beamed, feeling warm and giddy.

"I know, I have seen him" she agreed and this time he blushed excitedly, the Black Widow was talking about him! How cool was that? "I just... can I ask you something? I haven't been able to find out on my own. I must warn you, it's personal"

"Go ahead, then I'll decide if I answer or not"

"Is he your son?" she blurted and Tony choked, like he actually heard his father figure choking.

"Excuse- What- I- Wh- Just- What?!" Tony sputtered and Peter knew that he had to be very shocked to act that way, not everyone was able to leave Tony Stark at a loss of words.

He frowned. Was Tony really that upset about someone suggesting he was his son? Like, he knew it wasn't the case and it felt a little awkward, but was it really that bad? He even had started to think of him as his father figure, but without the 'figure' part- like his actual dad-

A naive part of him had thought that maybe Tony had started to think of him that way too- more like a son than a mentee- but it seemed like that wasn't the case, and the realization hit him hard in the face, making his guts churn and a strange and uncomfortable feeling set in his chest. He scolded himself for being that childish.

He didn't move, wanting to know what he was to his father figure- if he even answered the question-

"So... he isn't" Natasha confirmed "Sorry"

"But- Wait, why did you thought that?" Tony sounded dumbfounded and shocked.

He heard steps, light ones, female ones "Just how you act around each other, even in the short time that I saw you two together I could see how you act, you must be pretty close"

"Yeah... you could say so" his voice was soft and fond "But he isn't my son, and don't you dare bring up the subject when he's around, I'm not the kind of dad the kid wants"

Yes, you are, Peter wanted to shout.

"So, what's up with him then?" she asked as the footsteps ceased.

"Well, he's really special. You should know him, he's very intelligent- he can keep up with me in the lab and always has great ideas-, he's super kind and is always trying to help in one way or another and cares a lot about the people around him, he's everything I wasn't at his age and that's why I wan him to do better, he's already better, but he still has a lot to learn and I want to be the person teaching him" 

Peter couldn't move, too stunned with Tony's revelation to do something more than smile like the Cheshire Cat. Tony really thought of him as that? He felt his throat tightening.

"You care a lot about the kid"

"Yeah, like he's mine" Tony stopped abruptly and there was a few seconds of silence in which he didn't know what was happening.

He then heard Tony curse at making that revelation "It's nothing bad, you care, Tony, that's all. Tell me more about him" Natasha told him.

"Well, he does really well in school and is always talking about something, he couldn't be quite for his life... he- I really care about him, Nat, a lot, and I just know that someday he'll change the world, because he's so good, and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him... God, is this what parents feel like? How can they handle it all their life? I don't want to screw this up, because I really like him and I care a whole lot about this kid" Tony stopped and, after a beat, he began to talk again "You should know him, you'd like Peter. He's clever, a good very person, funny, and he kind of looks like a puppy when he's confused" he sounded like a proud mom- dad-.

"Maybe he isn't your son biologically, but it sure sounds like a father and son relationship to me" Natasha commented "Also, I would really like to get to know him more, and the rest of the team too"

"Yes, it is, and I like it" Tony admitted, ignoring her second statement as he knew that Peer wasn't that comfortable around them.

There was a few moments of silence and then he heard steps, both of them were walking, but then someone stopped and the heavier ones reminded. Tony.

"What?" the billionaire asked.

"Shh" was the only response Peter heard form the spy, but he imagined her holding a finger to her lips.

He concentrated in his enhanced hearing, he could hear a lot of things- the vibrations of the lights and electronics, Steve humming and the traffic of New York- but there was one more sound, closer- God. He was purring, and the sound stopped abruptly when he realized that he shouldn't, something that took more time than it have should.

"What was that?" she asked "In the ceiling... it sounded like a cat"

"Cat? Why would a cat be here, Nat? There was nothing, probably a malfunction in the lights or something"

She hummed and after a few moments he heard the footsteps again. He could hear one more sentence before the sound of the door closing filled the room.

"Tell the kid that if he ever wants training he can come to me, a favor form a spider to another spider" she said, and Peter paled.

He had bigger problems than Tony realizing he was hearing their conversation all this time now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you like this, my second work in my “And Feelings” collection!!!  
> I’d really like it if your elave kudos and comments, they meant the world to me!! :)


End file.
